Aborigine Origin
by BlueApple27
Summary: My first Saku x Sasu fanfic - The Metropolis, land of the Future yet dying due to the abuse of soaring technologies. Sasuke, a researcher who coincidently enters clouds beyond and lands into a whole new world where he finds a pink haired female aborigine who struggles to fight for Balance. Can both worlds co-exist or will they end up battling one another...
1. Prologue: Screaming Sun

******Hello everyone, this is my very first sakusasu fanfic so please be easy on me. I welcome reviews and advices for improvement. Hope you enjoy this. **

**( disclaimer : i do not own Naruto )XD  
**

* * *

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin : Screaming Sun**

Passive eyes gaze out the flawless window glass, fixated at the deep reddened sun. Blood-like. So depressive while it continues to shine its agonizing light upon the tainted land which humans exploited. Staked the once pure land with towering skyscrapers, soot-wrath factories and high powered plants.

What is all this?!

This. Is the future that one man had seek to achieve upon and it has. The desire of a new world lead by the future technologies. People who lived in the city of technology and robots. This is the new world.

This is The Metropolis.

" Our world is dying despite of being glorious about being The City of Future," the one man who remained staring at 'his' city spoke in coarse voice. " Do think this should not be, Mikoto?"

Nothing did the woman who stood by him had spoken but to smile poised at him. Like any good wife would, to believe in her husband's every word.

" I believe not Fugaku. This is what we are trying to achieve since our late Father. All for the people…" another man, his cousin, the advisor spoke with consoling words of their righteousness acts.

The leader lowered his eyes, doubt began to cloud his vision of their goal.

" My mind is at unease, Madara. Perhaps I begin to sway…," he then spoke in wise words.

Mikoto approached him, gently held him with her comforting touches.

" Please, Fugaku don't strain yourself too much," worried, her brows were arching. " There are always Itachi and Sasuke to assist you."

She suggested their sons in which the advisor detests by the ring of those names. She is well aware of that as he wanted to be the next successor badly.

The Metropolitan leader gave a chuckle. Staring back his wife with his assuring hand on hers.

" Them? Hah! Itachi is still immature, inexperienced!" he referred to his older son. "And Sasuke, that boy! He is always off and out to god-knows-where! Coming home with nothing but trouble!"

Mikoto sighed admitting about that fact of her younger son.

" That's the thing about him. He likes to explore things beyond," she added.

" Unnecessary things that is!" angrily he sighed. "How do you think I am supposed to retire with their current condition. I am not any younger…maybe I should consider an alternative. What do you think Madara, are you up to the mark?"

Composed while hiding his growing smile, his cousin replied.

"Well I am not too sure about that. Being leader is a very challenging task." Mikoto stared at him with the corner of her eyes.

This is something which she feared of. Knowing Madara, he would abuse that power if it falls into his hands.

"Better suited than any others. I believe in your capability, cousin," words of the leader pleases Madara much. Promising words.

"Tell me, what are your future plans that you have in mind, cousin."

"To move towards evolution, we need more power in which is our major obstacle. Two of our major dams were down due to climate changes. Wind-driven power is no longer an option. Currently we are burning massive amounts of coal for power generation." Madara paused looking up from his tablet.

"Power is what we need. I had assigned the R&D team to search for new resources."

Nodding, the leader stood to gaze further upon the metropolis as the angry sun continues to wail. Perhaps there is another option to do all this, he thought.

Sighing tiredly, he spoke finally,

"I will leave it to you, Madara."

A victorious smirk was at sight. Mikoto began to fear even more.


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond The Clouds

******Hello again. Here is chapter one ( sorry for not indicating the previous chap as prologue ). Hope you enjoy this too. **

**Again, i welcome your reviews and really would like to hear some of them ( to give me some encouragement and improvement ).  
disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. XD**

* * *

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin One : Beyond The Clouds**

Spreading its wings, a crow takes flight. Menacing red eyes were on the search as it scoured these dying lands. Drought has befell the outskirts of the lands of The Metropolis. Climates have been changing due to selfish human exploits neither did they bother to replenish the quenching land. Shall it be to be left for death.

Except…

"Are you done already? I am bored…" groaned a young male, ruffling his blonde hair while he leaned against the helicopter. His sapphire orbs were giving off impatient stares.

It was practically normal for him to whine about boredom as he had been stuck in the middle of this desert. He had spent hours waiting for his friend doing his explorations and research in such lifeless place.

Adjusting his frameless glasses, the busy researcher quickly jotted down every observation he made. He completely ignored his blonde friend's complaints.

Hearing no response from the researcher, the blonde stood before his crouching friend,

"Enough already Sasuke! I am sick of waiting, can we go now?"

Staring at the blonde with matching jet black eyes with his hair, the young researcher, Uchiha Sasuke stood to his feet.

"You're noisy, Naruto. You could really whine my ears off!" referring to his blonde friend.

"You bet I would," grinning at his capability at the dark haired male.

Closing that thick notebook, the researcher finally announced his completion of his findings and suggested that they should head back.

Cheering, Naruto quickly took off into his flying mechanism. The wings of it started to spin as the engine revived.

"Oh yeah, but before we go back I wanna take this baby for a spin. I have upgraded it yesterday," excitedly, Naruto skillfully pulled off from the ground and both were soaring into the skies in no time.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he looked down to everything below him. He wasn't used to heights before this not until his partner has been indulging into these 'toys' which lead him to be an engineer. Currently, heights were just being part of his explores.

They went on countless adventures together, wherever Sasuke wants to go exploring, there will always be Naruto to take him.

No matter how far or wide they may go. Even for days and weeks, they still have each other to cling on to. This is nothing special when they were the best of friends ever since they were kids.

Sasuke smirked to himself again recalling old times. It was about time that he realized where they were and he doesn't seem to recognize such route.

Probably his blonde friend is taking a 'big round' home, that is what he meant by taking his helicopter for testing.

"Hey, don't take us too far or else we couldn't make it back on time," the Uchiha prodigy advised, the blonde was too busy to hear him.

Checking meters and adjusting buttons which Sasuke had no idea about. But he realized that Naruto was exceptionally busy currently, he began to worry.

"What's wrong?" he could not help but to ask.

Hesitating on a reply, Naruto kept his calm as his hands worked.

"Don't worry, everything is under control. Ah, crap...let's see. Okay, checked and checked. No problems here and there and…" the blonde went on and on mumbling to himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As he was about to sit back and relax, he suddenly jumped at the sight of massive lumps of clouds ahead of them.

"Hey, look out!" the raven haired male cried out.

"Wha-!" Naruto tried to double back but it was too late. It seems that they have sucked into those clouds with treacherous wind spin.

"Do something!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm trying to get us out. I don't wanna die here!"

No matter how Naruto tried, there was nothing he could do. He had not experienced such great wind forces as they were trapped in these humongous clouds. Unusual winds. This is unexpected.

"I guess this is it, pal. I am glad that I have met you as a friend. I will never forget you and our adventures together!" the blonde shouted as the whole helicopter began spinning.

"What?! You're giving up already?! Stop talking nonsense and do something. If I die I am going to eat your soul!" Sasuke cursed and by the end of his sentence, they were out of those treacherous clouds.

Quickly, Naruto brought the vehicle back to life as they were about to fall. They might not want to imagine the impact of that fall…

"Phew…That was some cloud! It's like a battle in there, I have never seen such. See I told you to have faith in me," Naruto resumed to his normal course in operating his 'toy'.

He received an unusual silence from his friend. Probably due to an aftershock. That's normal.

But then he heard a sharp call and he was positive it sounded like a bird, however, it doesn't seem to be one.

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear that?...Sasuke," the blue eyed male called.

"Yeah, I heard it and it's from that…" Sasuke attempted to point towards something flying below them.

A bird? No.

It's something way bigger than a bird.

Flapping its large wings, covered in brown feathers with a contrast of white and a hooked beak.

"Holy smokes! What's that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"An eagle…" very calmly, Sasuke answered to the blonde's surprise.

"Eagle? What's an eagle?" subsequently the blonde questioned again. It was also normal that he bears no knowledge about an eagle as they were labelled as extinct species in the Metropolitan books. Not even a single of them could be found.

But why has it appeared around these parts…?

Curiosity piqued at the tip of the researcher's head. This is simply worth studying. Moreover, this place that they arrived at is no mere outskirts of the Metropolis. This place is somewhere far beyond, somewhere magical...

Soaring across the great waterfall of clear water and where eagles fly below them, Sasuke could no longer contain the enthusiasm growing in him. He needed to know about this place.

As they rise above the grand falls, everything was way beyond both youngsters' imagination. Clear blue skies with the kind golden sun shining across fresh green plains. Magnificent mountains pierce through those gentle clouds. Rivers run freely, trees bear abundance of fruits and the air… beautiful!

Sasuke greedily inhaled as much as he could. Nothing can be so fresh and serene as this.

This is paradise!

Naruto got down from the flying mechanism next after they have found a good landing spot. He joined his friend lying on the cushioning grass. A smile simply crept to the edges of his lips.

Where on earth is this place?

Compared to his home, The Metropolis, this is a better place. How could this land continue to exist without being tainted.

He was positive that this place has not marked any location on the radar. It's not existing on the map.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

There was a certain pleasurable smile which graced his lips. The blonde responded by directing his attention to him.

"What do you think this place is?" Even for a prodigy such as him would question. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Some place…good?"

Sasuke turned to him. A mischievous smirk was present next after his smile and Naruto could never have mistaken THAT smirk for anything else.

"Oh no. You wouldn't…" the blonde is positive that his pal will be undergoing that habit of his.

"Yeah. Let's explore the place," without approval, the Uchiha researcher was up on to his feet again.

He fetched his notebook and bag pack from the helicopter and off he goes to set out on a new adventure.

"Oh no. Oh no no no! W-Wait for me!" never did the poor blonde guy had a chance to pull the reins of Sasuke's horses.

The blonde boy had no choice but to follow.

Excited they were as they fail to notice that their movements were being closely observed…


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Looking Glass

******hello again**~ **first, i would like to thank for your support on reading my first fanfic. :D**

**here it is, second chap. hope you enjoy this.  
**

**and again, i welcome reviews, advices and comments if you would like to leave some.  
**

**(disclaimer: i don't own Naruto- Masashi does! )XD**

* * *

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin Two : Into The Looking Glass**

Up above the blue skies, Sasuke could not take his eyes off. He could never take his gaze away from the pure blue colour which paints beautifully above him. An uncontrollable smile inched its way up to the corner of his lips. The clouds were creamy like the frothy skimmed milk on a cup of his favourite cappuccino.

This is a pure land, he thought to himself. A day could not be enough for him to admire the TRUE face nature. Knowing that he could never get such scenery back home, The Metropolis.

Peeling his onyx eyes off the beauty he gazed upon, he had to spare some of his attention to the rest of the surroundings.

Flowers of brilliant colours, of an intense violet with a shade of deep blue. Then there were captivating yellow daffodils. He loved it despite he isn't into them. It's something worth to stop and stare at. In The Metropolis, not even a single flower is able to bear such beauty.

The blonde who tagged behind Sasuke started to take interest, but as they travelled further, he began to feel uneasy.

"Um…Sasuke. I think we shouldn't wonder too far off. We don't know what is in store in this place…" Naruto suggested that they should head back to their aircraft.

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke continue to venture. Taking random pictures as he sees pleased.

Following the upstream of the crystal clear river, both males ended up at an opening where trees bear wild fruit. Red apples. There many of them.

"Wow…!" Naruto exclaimed his astonishment. Running up to one of those trees, he subsequently plucked a random fruit. Sinking his teeth into the crispy flesh of it without second thoughts.

"Holy! It's exceptionally delicious!" Naruto greedily helped himself more. He had never tasted apples this sweet and tasty where apples were grown under the unhealthy sun.

Sasuke stretched out to obtain one. Inhaling the sweet scent of the REAL fruit, he gave a generous bite out of it.

"So this is what apples tasted like…" impressed, the researcher drew out his 'weapon' and stared to jot down his findings.

"Hey look, grapes!" Naruto dashed off to his next feasting spot. Popping them into his mouth one after another.

"Grapes..?" there were beautifully and NEATLY grown. Not only grapes, Sasuke began to notice that there were other crops too. These are no ordinary wild fruits which sprouted out in the forest. This looked like an orchard!

The Uchiha prodigy began to sense the danger of their invasion. Hearing ruffling sounds of an unknown presence, he feared. They had to get out of here.

"Naruto," Sasuke called but the blonde was far too busy munching. "Naruto!"

"Wha?" with his mouth stuffed, Naruto responded.

"We have to get out of here. Fast," said the raven haired male.

"But we just got here," replied the blonde, he had no intention to leave. Greedily picking a fruit after another. Sasuke had to drag him to away. As long as they remain in this orchard, they will be exposed to unknown danger.

Danger…of what sort?

He sensed one but has yet to see it. A troll perhaps…or maybe an ogre?! Sasuke's imagination went wild. He stunned, when he heard the bushes rustled.

"Hurry!" Sasuke persisted. Naruto yanked his hand off him.

"Look here, stop bossing me around! First you said that we explore the place and now you are demanding to leave. I have my rights to stay!" stubbornly, Naruto rebuked while he cling on to those fruits he was absorbed into.

Those fruits, they are driving Naruto into addiction towards them. Indeed they bear an exceptionally genuine taste but…They are cursed! That absurd thought invaded the Uchiha's mind.

'What am I thinking. There are no such thing as curses!' he slapped himself innerly, remembering the fact that the world is composed of science matters not superstition. That is the mindset of a scientist.

"I said we are leaving," Sasuke demanded. "Now don't you dare start a fight at a time like this. Come on!"

"NO!" Naruto said firmly. "You leave. I am staying right here!"

Oh, so Naruto dared to challenge him. The blonde rarely did such, not until those fruits appeared in his life. Fruits! Sasuke began to detest them this minute.

"You listen here, Naruto. Can't you use your senses for once, something's out there," Sasuke growled whisperingly, being absolutely careful of his surroundings.

"I did but you ignored my warning earlier. I was trying to tell you that we are not alone and we might get attacked any moment—WHOA?!" Naruto shrieked as an arrow was fired an inch away from his feet. Terrified, the blonde took cover behind Sasuke.

Immediately, the Uchiha prodigy traced to the direction of the fired projectile. From a higher ground, a tree. There, someone, camouflaged under the trees shades. Sasuke frowned as their attacker was prepared to launch another arrow. He had to do something.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" he had to act brave before his adversary and as he hoped for, the stranger stealthily descent from the tree.

A human, to Sasuke's surprise. Dressed in thickly draped fabric with a hidden identity behind an orthodox mask. Despite that the attacker was human to his relief, Sasuke kept his guard up. He is prepared to make a run for it if the enemy pursues them.

Behind the facial disguise, the stranger spoke in native speech which both males could hardly understand. All that they could hear was an order and threat to release another arrow.

"Please don't shoot. We come in peace," Sasuke raised his hands, surrendering.

"Who are you and why have you come to these lands?!" that minute, Sasuke thinks he was mishearing the stranger but it seems he wasn't. He was positive that the person before them had spoken their language.

"We don't know. We happen to get sucked in by some weird clouds and ended up here before we know it," Naruto uttered behind his 'shield'.

"Clouds you say?" said the stranger. Naruto nodded vehemently.

Believing the blonde's words, the attacker ceased fire, no longer threatening both males.

"By the way, what is this place? It's so…magical," the blonde glanced around as he referred to this world. A chuckle came from behind the mask of the stranger.

"It's not magical. It is how the world should actually be…" removing that deceptive appearance. The stranger revealed HER identity. Both stunned.

Gasping innerly at her appearance, her porcelain skin was radiant with the contrast of a darker shade of pink lips. Matching wavy pink hair of a lighter tone were slightly showing from the fabric that hung over her head.

Staring back, were green eyes with tempting mysteries conserved behind those looking glass.

Naruto whistled at the living beauty. Sasuke find his heart skipped a beat on such a rare occasion.


	4. Chapter 3: Turnabout Danger

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin Three : Turnabout Danger**

Mesmerizing green eyes stared fixatedly at both males whom she classified them as intruders. While she did it, Sasuke could not help but to place additional attention towards the pink haired female. Shimmering blades of green in her eyes were featuring a pair of emerald gemstones.

Sasuke was way too absorbed by her appearance in which he could not classify her with a mere word, beautiful.

Mytical. Ah, that is the word, he thought.

She had defeated nature just by existing. Though she was in long drapes, covering a portion over her head before resting on her shoulders, she did not appear messy. In fact, she portray of an ornament to the nature's setting.

Sasuke sighed in him, mentally defeated by just looking at her. He snapped out of his trance when her repulsive character was displayed.

"Go back to where you came from," she ordered out of the abrupt silence. Her attitude contradicts to her physical form. Demanding and bossy…

Or perhaps, feisty.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto stepped out of his hiding place. "We got here without even knowing it. Why don't you tell us how?"

Raising her pink brow, she stared perplexedly at them.

"How would I know. I have never been to the outside before," she shrugged her shoulders.

"EH?! You've got to be kidding me," said the blonde.

"Do I look like it to you, blondie," she wore a blunt expression as she was serious with her words and her naming skills were…good.

Sasuke deciphered that she was telling the truth. Everything of her tells that she know nothing else except for her homeland. But he was rather curious at one point…

"You said that you know nothing about the outside world. How can you speak our language so well?" the dark haired male anticipates an intriguing answer.

"I refuse to answer to intruders like you."

That. Is one intriguing answer, an unexpected one too. Sasuke hated it when he could not obtain answers to his question, especially to the ones which bears curiosity that could kill him alive.

"If you do not know the way out, how are we supposed to go home?!" Naruto feared. Sasuke had no idea either, not even a prodigy like him could save their butts out of this one.

"That's your problem. And," she paused, her pointy finger directed towards those fruits Naruto still had with him. "There are no free eats at my orchard. I want something in exchange." She stuck out her demanding hand.

"Aa…right…let's see," Naruto fished out his wallet, digging into it. He handed over a few bills. "Here. Is this enough?" The pink haired female frowned.

"What is that? Don't give me that scrap! I want something in exchange," she began to demand again with her bossy attitude. She was not convinced with the amount of notes Naruto presented her. Sasuke realized that an 'exchange' she was referring to is a barter trade.

Confused, Naruto tried to please the impatient female with whatever he had with him but to no avail. She refused to accept everything he had. Rolling her eyes, crossed arms and tapping feet. She really had an attitude, Sasuke innerly thought.

He saw her interest piqued when she caught a glimpse of something, she hesitated not to approach.

"I guess this will do," picking it up, she sealed the deal between their trade.

A journal. Sasuke's journal.

"Hey wait! That is not for-!" the raven haired male tried to retrieve his property. The pinkette skulked away from his reach subsequently pointing an arrow at him.

"Stay where you are!" she growled, Sasuke dared not move as he was centimeters away from the arrowhead. "You were lucky that I did not intend to kill intruders such as yourself. If it were the others, you were probably dead. Especially when you are from the Hells of the Metropolis!"

Sasuke's eyes widen by those words spoken with disgust and hatred. How did she know where they were from when she told them she had never been outside. She might just be an actress herself..?

Her green gems were growling ferociously at him. He dared not move nor speak. If by means of death, she mean it and she had the capability to kill.

Slowly, the fearsome female took steps backwards, holding her prized item close to her. She absconded without leaving a trace.

Laid down on the grassy plains, Sasuke stared at a sea of glittering stars which decorated the velvety dark night. Normally, he would be intrigued not until…

He let out a retiring sigh.

"Give it a break, Sasuke. You've been sighing for almost half of the day!" Naruto laid opposite of him. The campfire was the only source of light they could get. He understood his dark haired friend's misery.

That journal, it contained all of Sasuke's research, data and his life. Now that it has been rob away by a foreigner.

Sasuke sighed long and loud again. There is no helping it, all of his efforts were in vain.

By the sound of rustling leaves in the absence of the wind, both males twitched being alert. They got to their guard, as they were warned by the pink haired female that she isn't the only one around and mercy is out of the question during an encounter.

"You people are pretty bold…or maybe stupid," up again on a tree, there she is. The pink haired female sat on a branch above them. Sasuke and Naruto jumped to their feet at her presence.

Even during the night, her eyes sparkled under the fire's light.

The Uchiha frowned, he begin to dislike her habit on tree climbing to make a flashy appearance.

"What are you, some sort of spy? I realized you like trees much, like a monkey," he spoke with contemptuous rudeness at her. He did not bother to look at her either. She lowered her eyes.

Skillfully, she made a jump, landing on the ground with grace. She paced towards the insulting male. Despite of being shorter than him, she did not give into her fear due to her height.

"First, why should I be a spy when this is my homeland. Second, I am not a monkey although I liked trees. Thirdly, I am an aborigine. You might want to show some respect to the owners of these lands!" she is bossing him again. The nerve of her.

"Respect? Please, don't give me that crap. You are the one who should show some when you took my journal!" Sasuke snarled. "Now give it back!"

"Sorry, I don't have it currently," she teased him and his head began to 'smoke'.

"Please both of you! Stop it! Can't you two just get along?" Naruto interfered, playing the peacemaking role.

"Never! Because you people are the ones who tormented the earth and disrupted Balance which we, the aborigines solely tried to protect it!" the pinkette clenched her fist. She attempted to leave, before that…

"It's the same feeling of you towards that book you hold dear," she wore a sullen expression, then recovered. "If you want it back badly, you'll have to find it yourself." With that, she left. Sasuke angrily stomped his feet.

The night continued to fall dark, where stars were no longer gleaming. Hidden behind the greyish clouds. Staring at the campfire, Sasuke had a lot in mind. He could not fall asleep whereby his blonde companion was already snoring.

Frustrated at the aborigine thief, he gave up trying to sleep. Sitting up, he snuggled closer to the heat source. The night is getting cold too.

He wanted to sigh, he stopped at it recalling that he had been doing it for countless times in a day. He need to relax and when he was at it, his eyelids started to grow heavy.

Heavier it grew, he was about to give in to his sleepiness yet again the rustling bushes startled him wide awake.

"Could you just stop with your hide-and-seek habit," Sasuke stared at the bush which rustled again, it stopped. Next, he started to hear deep growls.

Something's not right, his mind warned.

Wolves in a pack had made its presence, lurking aimlessly during the night and tonight they may feast. Sasuke gasped terrifyingly.

"Naruto, wake up this instant!"

"Huh, what—WHOA?!" the blonde yelled. "W-W-Wolves!"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" on to his feet, Sasuke fled with Naruto.

Chasing after their prey with their nocturnal eyes locked-on, the hungry pack would not easily give in to the night's hunt.

"Quick to the helicopter!" Sasuke said, running as fast as he could.

Upon arrival towards the aircraft, which Sasuke expect to obtain safety, his eyes widen to find that it was locked.

"Open it, hurry!" he ordered. Naruto who managed to catch up, panted.

"ACK?! The keys, they were left in my bag!" and the bag was left behind…unfortunately.

Wolves were ready to pounce at them into claiming their fresh catch.

So this is goodbye? The story ends here with both Sasuke and Naruto were being ripped into pieces and swallowed before sunrise? Will this be their cruel fate?

Sasuke tend to envision the worst situation that might happen a minute later. He could only root on the spot, swallow hard when one those vicious animals leaped before him.

Squinting his eyes, he anticipated the upcoming pain but instead he heard a painful whine and a muffled thud.

"…?!" an arrow had pierced its way through the body of the once attacking wolf, which was currently dead. Arrow after arrow was fired, some successfully wounding those carnivores.

"It's you!" Naruto cried out happily, being rescued by that familiar pink haired archer. She hesitated not to kill, however she preferred to frighten those fearful animals away than hurting them. In no time, the pack fled.

The heroic female, descended from her 'favourite' trees.

"Now do you still think trees are for monkeys?" wearing the smug on her face, she referred to the Uchiha. He smirked.

To think that they are able to rejoice their victory against those night hunters, it is that carelessness that will bring to the story's turnabout. It was just too soon for them…

"Ah, look out!" Naruto tried warning as a remaining beast leaped at the vulnerable pinkette.

"GUAH!"

* * *

**whew...i managed to finish this chap 3 ( before bed - just can't get my fingers off the keyboard ) :D **

**so here it is... hope you like it. **

**I will work on the next chap and get it published as soon as possible.  
**

**Your support is much appreciated. ( it keeps me going )  
**

**please do review if you like. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet The Dogs

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin Four : Meet The Dogs**

Faint vision, it took some struggle to get the right focus. Tired onyx eyes made cursory glances around.

Morning, he confirmed by the presence of the piercing sunlight.

Under an unfamiliar roof and on a stranger's bed, Sasuke flinched when the stinging pain on his neck hit him, he gave up trying to move. Moreover, his head started to feel fuzzy.

Remained lying down, his memories brushed past his mind of what had happened last night. That cunning beast intended to hurt that pink haired female in which he stepped in and the animal gnawed his neck.

Yeah, he saved her in return. He was thankful to be alive as well despite taking that fatal blow. Smirking, he realized how stupid it was to act before thinking. Risking his life for her…he snorted.

"I see that you are finally awake," that familiar female voice, it was none other than that pink haired aborigine. She approached him.

"Where am I? Where is my friend?" he curiously asked. Clenching his teeth as the pain stung him again.

"You seem pretty fine to me, having to ask so many questions with a wound like that," she said, earning a stare from the male. "This is my home and Naruto is out to fetch some firewood for me." He was well aware that she had learnt the blonde's name.

By the corner of his eye, he observed her movements. Pouring some hot liquid into a bowl, she then brought it over towards him. Sitting by the edge of his bed, she spoke in a voice of an order.

"Here, eat this." Sasuke refused with his silence only but to stare at her doubtfully. He saw her rolled her eyes at him being pathetic that she might poison him. If she want his death she might have just leave him to die bleeding.

"Don't be such a kid," she forced him into sitting position gently and attempted to feed him in which he refused again.

"Just eat will you. You are being hard to please," she scolded, knowing that he would have a hard time moving due to his wound neither did she want him to reopen it.

Scoop after scoop Sasuke obediently gobbled up warm porridge she shove into his direction. He was surprised at his own taste buds which soon taken a liking to congee as he never liked. Ever!

His mouth automatically craved for more before he realized it. This is the first time he had tasted such smooth and delicious porridge, the promising taste of good grains…and her cooking.

Sasuke could not help but to stare at the female aborigine as she was busy, without her notice, he helped himself to have his eyes travel around her physical appearance. She was a fair maiden to begin with.

The flow of her wavy pink hair making their curves naturally silky, dangled from the cradle of her draped fabric over her head.

A plastered smile at the edge of her lips were present even if she was not doing it on purpose. Her gestures, her every move were so tempting to anticipate at on what she will do next.

"What? Was there something on my face?" she abruptly questioned when she caught him staring.

"N-No. I was just…"

"Sakura, I heard that—WHOA!" a man made his entrance, he jumped to his toes the moment he caught sight of Sasuke. Swiftly, he unsheathed his dagger and rushed into attacking.

"Stop, Kiba!" the young female shielded. The male, who Sasuke assumes to be one of the aborigines withdrew his weapon by the pinkette's words.

Kiba, he had tribal marks on both his cheeks. One of the most obvious things about him was his protruding baby fangs and his beastly character. Violent and agile.

"Hmph! He's an actor, don't be fooled easily, Sakura!" Kiba snarled with his threatening fangs.

"He placed his life on the line for me," Sakura defended, emerald orbs were showing their seriousness which convinced the attacking male.

"Grr! Still I will never believe in these people!" he gritted his teeth, then came a smug. "Oh well, it's not like he is the only intruder." Sakura piqued, she threatened him pinching his ear.

"Don't you lay a finger on Naruto. You hear me."

"Ouch! Not the ear! Okay, I get it," Kiba winced. Sakura always gets it done her way. "But I gotta warn you, if he meets mom…" the pink haired female piqued again.

"Tsume-san is out here?" she asked.

"Who knows…" he earned a stare from the pinkette. To her, it is bad news especially when the vulnerable Naruto is out in the peripheral sight of a great hunting beast, far more vicious than a pack of hungry wolves.

Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mother and the head of the Dogs. With her proud canine companions, she took lead of securing the land's safety and hunts down every intruder who acts as a threat. Mercy is never the piece of her principle.

'This is bad. If Naruto stumbles upon her, he's a goner!' Sakura feared innerly. 'Out of all days, why must Tsume-san make her patrol out here in the outskirts?!'

"Kiba! Go get Naruto, now!" Sakura demanded. The boy scoffed, folding his arms he contemptuously refused to.

"Why should I?" Sakura throw a merciless stare at him, soon he gave in. It saved him the trouble when a white hound made an appearance into the cottage.

"Akamaru. What is it?" Kiba stroked the furs of the beast.

Sasuke's hairs stood on end by the humongous size of the canine. Taller than any man, the size of a horse, jaws that could chomp down a human's head with one bite. What is that thing?! Sasuke's mind screamed at the extraordinary of this place.

"Easy, it's just a dog. Haven't seen one?" said Sakura as Sasuke was all tensed.

"Never, not by the size of it…" he uttered.

"Great news, your little friend is going to get skewered. Mom found him," Kiba announced in a singsong voice by Akamaru's message.

"What are you standing there for, go save the boy!" Sakura stomped her feet.

"Yesh! Fine," rolling his eyes, Kiba mounted onto his trusty animal and off they went.

Struggling to his feet, Sasuke intended to follow he threw the pink haired female a glare when she tried to prevent him in concern of his wounds.

Stubbornly, Sasuke dashed out. To Sakura, she piqued at his actions. 'People of the Metropolis are tainted by pure evil and selfishness', Sasuke had gone against that policy, selfishness doesn't seem to be his case.

She smiled to herself, what she actually saw was…different. HE is different. She too dashed along Sasuke's leaving trails. Things are about to get interesting…

"HELP! HELP!" the blonde boy's voice echoed beyond the mountains as he was being hog-tied by his carnivorous captor. Naruto tried to escape but to no avail, the vicious woman and her great hound kept a close eye at him. There wasn't even a stroke of luck when he mentioned his acquaintance with Sakura. She had not considered in believing his words. Naruto groaned at the mess he is in.

"Mom!" a voice called from afar and there came another great white beast such as the black one which stood guard.

'Great…Now I am REALLY going to be dog food…' Naruto sighed innerly. Not until he sighted his best pal tagging behind with Sakura. A ray of hope! "Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Save me!"

"Tsume-san," Sakura immediately confronted the elderly woman.

"Ah, Sakura. Good timing, I've got myself a fresh catch for the festival!" said the female leader as she triumph over her hunt.

"I would appreciate it if you unhand my friend, madam," Sasuke stood against Tsume with his boldness…or stupidity. Sakura gasped when he marched at the leader of the Dogs head on.

"Oooh…" taking interest at Sasuke's presence, Tsume licked her lips with her elongated fangs protruding and acted as any carnivore would be before a prey. "Another one. This must be my lucky day."

"Mom, wait. They are…friends," Kiba forced the word out of his mouth which he so disgustingly addressed.

"Hmph! You idiotic son, by their smell they are intruders," Tsume was not a person who'd be easily outsmarted. She has keen senses which any predator has.

"Please, Tsume-san. They are my saviors from the wolves," Sakura begged and yet the stubborn woman showed no interest. "Perhaps, we can exchange, Tsume-san?"

Sasuke was taken by surprise, he concluded that the aborigines had the tendency to exchange anything in any situation even when it comes to this.

And did it interests the hunter, giving it a thought a smile came.

"Alright, I'll hand over the boy if you were to consider my son in marriage."

**Here it is chap 4~**

**Hope you like it ( sorry for the delay in this chap. will try to update on future chaps ASAP )**

**Hope you would continue to have fun fiddling with imagination with me in this story. **

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Learning From Different Hands

**Chapter 5 up~**

**Hope you like it. Have fun reading…**

**REVIEWS pls ( really need some to know what you think about this story ).**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. XD )**

**(ps: you might want to check out for my next work Wedding Dress Trauma Sequel - coming soon )**

* * *

**Aborigine Origin**

**Origin Five : Learning From Different Hands**

Tending to the wounds of the Uchiha, Sakura worked her way in silence. Gentle and skilled she was when she inflicted him with no pain, not even the slightest. Naruto was busy with the firewood he promised her and the indoors were quiet except for the sound of the clacking fire.

The pressured atmosphere kept Sasuke in his voice concealed as his thoughts loitered back during the bargain the pink haired aborigine had with Tsume. He recalled that she 'somehow' agreed as she was desperate to save Naruto, being well aware that the woman is of no mercy in character.

"Sakura-chan, the fire's done. Is there anything else I can help with?" the blonde boy offered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Nope. Why don't you rest a bit, you've done a great job. Thanks," Sakura smiled.

Her compliment sent the blonde boy blushing.

"Hehe. If you need anything, just give me a call." He exited the cottage to get some fresh air.

For the finishing touch, Sakura applied a new dressing around Sasuke's wound. She did it so swiftly that he did not realized that she was actually done with it.

"There. Do you want some water?" offering her hospitality. Sasuke nodded, his eyes traced her footsteps as she went to and fro to fetch him some.

"Thanks," he uttered and she replied smiling. It dazes him off by her little gesture and he would crave for more to see her smiles. "Um…"

"Yes?" Sakura questioned his hesitation.

"Sorry for the troubles we've caused you…" he blurt out an apology, unexpectedly. "Are you really…going to marry that guy?" he referred to Kiba. Sakura chuckled smiling at the shy he portrayed when he spoke in broken pieces.

"This isn't the first time that this has happened," was to Sasuke's surprise.

"Kiba tried proposing to me countless times and his mother's pestering isn't new anymore. I just don't see why they like me so much," she said light-heartedly.

"Are you considering about it now?" he desperately questioned. Sakura replied him with a hilarious laugh initially, something out of HER blue.

To Sasuke, her laughter was a whole new discovery in the world of music and he was much relieved for some reason towards her reaction.

"Kiba is like a big brother to me," right...she is more like the older demanding sister, Sasuke thought.

He watched her rummage in her drawer for something far too familiar for him to miss.

"My journal!" Sasuke exclaimed, he snatched it back into his possession, he checked of any damages made to the contents of it.

Sakura sat by him, staring him with her mesmerizing gazes.

"It is all so interesting," she uttered to his surprise again. "About your discoveries, research, theories…what are they?" is she complimenting on his work which no one would?

Not even Naruto would show any interest in the contents of his journal despite of his long years of friendship.

But this aborigine had spoken words which rung him speechless. Her emerald iris was brimming with curiosity to know more.

"I am returning this to you because I want to know more…I want to know more about the things you discover…" her words were scary with the change in character.

Didn't she refuse to listen to intruders? She is contradicting to her believes. Funny isn't it.

"Is it okay for you to know about us…intruders you strictly disagree?"

"Not if it is only between you and me." Okay…he threw her a stare showing his doubt in her words. She rolled her eyes.

"What if I tell you that this land is also founded by a Metropolitan," that piqued his interest. She is rather sly to set out a bait. "How about an exchange?"

An exchange…again.

Such habit but her call was kicking his enthusiasm to an irresistible level. She had created the golden opportunity to explore further in the shift of this 'world'.

"Deal." He said, ,offering a handshake. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I'm Haruno Sakura. "

* * *

There were too much, far too many things that arose the curiosity of the pink haired aborigine to explore. Her mouth was slightly parted and yet she realized that she was. She could never restrain her hands from reaching out to hold and feel the new that lay before her and never did she try to.

"What…is this?" she had been sinking into exploring Sasuke's treasures for the past hour. Mocking him with her train of curiosity.

The Uchiha male greedily wrote as much information he found by the stream he decided to start his research on.

"That's a compass," he replied without taking his eyes off his journal.

"What's it for?" she asked again.

"Locating directions."

"And what's this?"

"Test tube. Experimental instrument. Please be careful with that." Bluntly he answered out of being busy.

"What's this? Nice coulours," she exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"That's Naruto's boxers. Please be careful with tha—What?!" quickly, Sasuke retrieved it. He cursed the blonde boy for such jokes…and being part of his habit. Sakura giggled by his blush.

"Wow…" she exclaimed in amaze. She gazed up into the sky with a pair of optical instrument.

"Binoculars…amazing isn't it?" one of Sasuke's favourite toy.

"Hey, it's Kahya!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Kahya…?" he was confused. He peeked into the device to catch an eagle flying great heights above the land. "You mean an eagle?" he said to her finally.

"Do you want to meet her?" green eyes spoke with a promising tone.

Of course he do. It is not like he could get to see one any day, talk about 'meeting' one.

Sakura rose to her feet, a long whistle she blew and the next minute the great bird swooped down from tremendous heights, fluttering its wings to perform a graceful descent on Sakura's shoulder.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, astound by the great beast and the female's human-animal interaction capability. An unconscious one-sided smile crossed his lips as he approached for a better spectacle. The animal let out a sharp outcry at Sasuke, an unidentified stranger.

"Easy, Kahya. He is a friend," Sakura classified him without hesitation as she stroked the feathers of it. "Come. Touch her." She said.

Irresistibly, he braved himself to indulge into a whole new experience. Sturdy feathers, he so astoundingly admired. And the very structure of the animal itself of killer claws and those alert stereoscopic eyes.

Fascination overwhelmed the Uchiha researcher to a timeless end.

"It's…beautiful…" he managed to mutter out of his silence. He is a lucky man, he told himself. "It's yours?"

"No. It belonged to the Balance, even we aborigines have no right over them. Though, they do help us as messenger birds sometimes."

"Say, you keep talking about this Balance and stuff. What is it? A god?"

She was silent in a moment, before she could answer him. She stared a pitiful stare at him.

What was that all about?


End file.
